1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool extension devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool extension device for holding a nail gun in such a manner that the nail gun may be selectively extended above a user to nail objects which would otherwise not be reachable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool extension devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,749 describes a device that may be attached to a nail gun to extend the useful reach of the nail gun. Another type of tool extension device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,764 having a configuration adapted for extending the reach of a powered handheld garden tool. Still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,581 which describes an extension assembly for extending the reach of a power drill. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,817 that is configured for lengthening the reach of a chainsaw.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be secured to a nail gun to allow a user of the nail gun to use the nail gun in areas which would otherwise be unreachable. The device should be stable in construction and use to prevent accidental injuries and to ensure proper functioning of the nail gun.